Issue 2
|number = 2 |published = June 11, 2014 |variations = 5 |cover artists = Natasha Allegri (Cover A) Zac Gorman (Cover B) Jeremy Sorese (Cover C) Stephanie Gonzaga (BOOM! Studios Exclusive Cover) |writers = Natasha Allegri Garrett Jackson Frank Gibson |illustrators = Natasha Allegri Patrick Seery Becky Dreistadt |letterers = Britt Wilson |backup = "Cass" |previous = Issue 1 |next = Issue 3}} Bee and PuppyCat Issue 2 is the 2nd issue of the Bee and PuppyCat comic series. Synopsis Bee and PuppyCat save the day (Sort of)! It’s a crazy life when your job is beating up bad guys and your biggest worry is paying the rent. Hopefully things will start looking up for Bee as she learns the ropes of her new “job.” Summary ;Main story The story starts with Temp-Bot asking Bee about her pajamas. As she explains them to him, he ponders upon what it is like to be human. For their assignment, Bee and PuppyCat have to travel to the Snowglobe Planet to fix a broken music box, since the appointed handyman never showed up. They soon encounter a room full of music boxes of every sort. As they wondered which one was broken, Bee hears the door swing shut and lock. Jaded, she and PuppyCat decide to go through each music box while waiting for the owner to come home, to find out which one is broken. After going through all the music boxes, Bee and PuppyCat are exasperated and PuppyCat decides to break one just so they can fix it. When he throws the music box, it clangs against a tile and reverberates, showing the tile is hollow. When the tile is moved, Bee discovers a hidden compartment which swings open to reveal a music box. She clicks it open, only to find loose pieces and an off-key tune. Both now know this is the music box they've been searching for and proceed to fix it. Bee puts the king in the castle, the queen on her throne, the princess in the garden, and the prince in his crib. However, she is surprised to learn that this didn't work. PuppyCat corrects her by following the storyline and placing the queen and prince in heaven, the king searching for his daughter, and the princess hidden in the snow. The music box then starts to play its tune and is working again. Since Bee and PuppyCat have completed their task, the door unlocks and swings open, and the two go tell Temp-Bot they have finished. As Bee is asking Temp-Bot to drop them off inside the apartment, several shadowy hands are seen pulling the newly-fixed music box out of view. Back at the apartment, Bee lands on something sharp on her couch and reveals it to be a half-eaten candy bar. The story ends with PuppyCat picturing Bee eating her candy bar and comparing the 22-year old to the 2-year old on her pajama shirt. ;Backup story TBA Characters * Bee * PuppyCat * Temp-Bot * Unknown character with shadowy hands Category:Issues